


Get Mine, Get Yours (Soft Dominance Prompts)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dominance, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: All the varied drabbles from the soft dominant meme over on tumblr.





	1. Scott/Avitus "Why Don't You Move Your Hips For Me?"

It’s a party, Scott is completely justified in his current level of inebriation. Or so he tells himself when he attempts to sit next to Avitus in the booth the turian has claimed as his own and misjudges horribly, ending up more in Avitus’ lap than on the bench. Luckily for him, Avitus is either in great spirits or has drank as much as he has, since he merely laughs and wraps one arm around Scott’s waist.

It takes only a tug to pull Scott firmly onto his lap, so his back is resting against the cool metal plating on the front of Avitus’ armor.

“Feeling good, Pathfinder?”

“Hey, we just saved the galaxy,  _ Pathfinder _ ,” Scott teases, gesturing to the gathered masses with his glass. “I think I can ride this wave for a while without anyone judging.”

“Won’t get any argument from me.” Avitus answers, before laughing once more when Scott’s body starts to sway to the pumping music drifting from hidden speakers. “Careful there. All this adrenaline and you wriggling around on my lap? You’ll give a turian some wicked ideas.”

“Like I said,” Scott grins, feeling lightweight and carefree, bolstered by the way he can see Avitus grinning out of the corner of his eye. “This is a no judgement zone. Get all the ideas you want.”

“Well then, why don’t you move your hips for me, hm?” Avitus hums before the claws at Scott’s hip dig in, just slightly, bracing him for a lazy roll of Avitus’ lean hips. There’s a thick ridge pressing up into Scott’s ass and he lets himself grind back against it, tipping his head back until he can brush a kiss against one of Avitus’ mandibles.

“I’ll bet I can guess at least one of the ideas you’ve got,” Scott grins and Avitus twists, tongue flickering out to brush the sensitive top curve of his ear.

“One, maybe. But give me time, I’ll think of a few that might surprise even you.”

“Well now you’re just teasing.” Scott pouts, only to moan softly when sharp teeth catch the lobe of his ear, the bite accompanying the sweet press of one hand over his cock.

“Give me a few minutes, I’ll prove I  _ never  _ commit to anything I can’t see through.”


	2. Drack/Scott "Open Your Mouth For Me"

Scott isn’t often scared in bed. It’s not a place where fear is welcome, a safe haven of comfort and relaxation when he’s alone and a heated space for shared intimacy when he’s not. Kneeling on the mattress like he is, hands carefully clenched into fists on bare thighs, the sudden rush of nervous energy makes him shake. This is...odd.

But it’s also very fucking  _ justified _ .

Because Drack is stripped in front of him, as much as the Krogan allowed himself to be. Scott thought someone like Drack would be past any body issues but he’d carefully guided Scott’s curious hands away from stripping off any bits of armor that would’ve exposed his prosthetics. Despite that, he’d taken off  _ enough _ , and the sight of his bare cock was making Scott’s own thob where it lay heavy and hard against his thigh.

“You’re very….big.” Scott blurts, cheeks going hot like a flash fire, quick and bright.

Drack seems to take it as a compliment nonetheless, laughing darkly and trailing one finger down the length.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll be gentle. I know humans aren’t exactly made to take it like Krogan females are.” His voice drops then, impossibly rougher, scraping against Scott’s nerves. “Open your mouth for me.”

Scott obediently stretches his lips wide, sticking his tongue out in a silent offer, eyes watching Drack edge his cock closer until the massive tip presses down. He’s already leaking, likely from the way Scott had gotten his palm around Drack and stroked every chance he’d gotten, and Scott swallows the thick pre-come eagerly, eyes crossing and closing at the way it makes his mouth tingle.

“You do whatever feels right, kid.” Drack says, claws impossibly gentle as he strokes them through Scott’s hair. “No rush and no demands from me. Hell, the sight alone is good enough for me.”

It’s not good enough for Scott though. Leaning forwards, taking a moment to shift his weight onto his knees, he wraps both hands around the thick cock and starts pumping. He keeps his mouth right where it is, lapping up every drop that hits his tongue, mouthing at the blunt head, hollowing his cheeks around it in hungry sucks.

It won’t be an easy process, getting Drack as far into his mouth as he wants, but Scott’s determined. And, like Drack said, no rush. He’s got the whole damn night to take as much time as he likes.

And he intends to  _ savor  _ this experience.


	3. Drack/Scott "I Love It When You Squeeze Around Me"

“Am I….is this okay?” Scott pants, forcing the words out through dry lips, tongue flickering out to wet them. 

Drack grins up at him, hands still holding him up, and stretches under him. The movement sinks his absolutely massive cock an inch deeper and Scott yelps, hands scrambling for purchase around Drack’s wrists. He’s aware of how vulnerable he is right now, stretched over Drack’s lap, the powerful grip on his hips slowly easing him down. If Drack lets go, if he gets too overwhelmed and  _ shoves  _ Scott down, he’s going to find himself stuffed with at least 10 inches of Krogan cock.

And then Scott is going to find out why Drack says all Krogan females scream during sex.

“I love it when you squeeze around me,” Drack mutters roughly, “you’re doing just fine, kid. This is...hell, not sure I even know the words to describe it.”

“Good words through, right?” Scott whimpers when Drack eases him down another inch, thighs shaking.

“Words you’d use to describe galaxies.” Drack grunts, claws digging in for a moment like he’s composing himself. “Touch yourself.”

Scott complies, peeling his hand off Drack’s wrist to wrap trembling fingers around his cock. The touch makes him cry out, makes him clench down around Drack’s cock, and a snarl fills the air. It’s primal and  _ dangerous _ and it only serves to make Scott more desperate to come.

“Like this.” Drack says roughly, body shaking beneath him, hips rolling up more gently than Scott thought him capable. “Come like this. Fuck, can barely say it without filling you up.”

It makes sense, on some level. If Scott gets his orgasm out of the way, he’s gonna relax. He’s gonna go loose and boneless and then the press of Drack’s cock won’t meet quite the tense resistance it has so far. But Scott’s far from seeing the sensible side of it, already shaking on the edge of orgasm. It only takes a few short jerks to make him come, cock spilling down onto Drack’s stomach, body clenching tight around the cock splitting him open.

“Sonofabitch.” Drack forces out through gritted teeth when Scott plants a hand on his chest for balance, cock jerking inside Scott, slipping deeper before Drack can catch him. “You’re something else, kid. Need a minute? Should I pull out?”

“No,” Scott shakes his head, riding the adrenaline high, purposefully squeezing down. “You said you’d fuck me until I couldn’t see straight. And I’m keeping you to that.”

“Gutsy for a squishy thing.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Don’t know about that,” Drack pulls him off slightly, sliding back in and making Scott go cross-eyed with the wide stretch. “I intend to have you in  _ every  _ way.”


	4. Drack/Scott "Tell Me What You Want"

“Not gonna get very far tonight if you can’t speak up, kid.” Drack’s voice is sandpaper against oversensitive nerves, making Scott shake, cling to his shoulders. “I’ll only ask one more time. Do you want it?”

The Krogan bulk means he’s already feeling exposed, sprawled over Drack’s lap, thighs so far apart he knows he’ll feel the stretch in his hips tomorrow. But Drack’s hands are dragging up and down his spine, careful and softer than he thought the brusque warrior capable of. 

“I don’t–” Scott swallows on a dry click, throat raw from the sounds Drack has already drug from him tonight. “I don’t know…if I can…I don’t think–”

Drack’s laugh rumbles through him, straight past skin to sink into bone, and Scott hangs his head, cheeks flushed, staring down at where they’re pressed together. His cock looks so… _ small  _ next to Drack’s, though he knows he’s average for a human. But pressed up against a obvious testament to Krogan virility, Scott’s can’t help but feel…inadequate.

And totally unprepared for the thought of a monstrous thing like that fitting  _ inside _ him.

“Tell me what you want,” Drack orders, claws scraping against Scott’s nape when he clamps his hand down, careful not to break but enough pressure to let him know silence won’t be an acceptable answer.

“I…I want to…try?” Scott says weakly, before groaning when Drack chuckles before running a rough tongue up his throat, scraping in the best way.

“Then we’re gonna need a bed, kid. And a hell of a lot of lube.”


	5. Drack/Scott "I Think You Deserve A Treat"

The next time anyone accused Drack of being a big softy, Scott was gonna scream so loud they’d hear him on the Nexus. Because he was  _ not _ . He was a cantankerous old  _ bastard  _ who was apparently intent on wrecking Scott, mind and body.

“Drack,  _ please _ ,” he pleaded, folding his forearms over his face and kicking blindly at the heavy bulk of one powerful shoulder.

“Greedy thing, aren’t you?” Drack rumbled from between his legs, licking another long, slow line across Scott’s hole. 

He’d been at it forever and Scott wasn’t actually sure he’d survive much longer. He already felt soaked, muscles exhausted from trying to clench down around nothing, and he was sure he was so open now that even Drack’s massive cock could slide inside with ease. When Drack had pushed him down, spreading Scott’s legs wide with his body, and tipped his hips up until he could nuzzle into the curve of his ass, Scott hadn’t been prepared for this. 

Honestly, he didn’t think Drack had the patience for this sort of drawn out teasing.

“You’re gonna kill me.” Scott moaned, only to earn himself a chuckle and the press of a tongue, stretching his hole just a bit before it withdrew.

“You’ve been good for me, kid. Probably too good, in all truth. I think you deserve a treat.”

“Gonna fuck me?” Scott asked eagerly, all thoughts of being sore disappearing at the idea of actually getting a chance to get Drack’s fat cock inside him.

“I said a  _ treat _ ,” Drack grumbled, “not a gift. How about I just tongue fuck you until you spill all over that squishy belly of yours?”

Whatever answer Scott could have mustered after  _ that  _ sucked punch of a sentence disappeared in a yell when Drack proceeded to do just that. It sent him over the edge embarrassingly fast, hole clamping tight around the thick tongue spreading it open as Scott shook and screamed through his orgasm.

Drack was kind afterwards though, licking up every drop from his stomach and chest with careless strokes. 

So maybe he wasn’t a  _ total  _ bastard. Just a terrible, awful tease.


	6. SAM/Scott "That's It, Keep Coming"

“SAM?” Scott speaks up into the empty room, pre-come dripping onto his knuckles where he’s white knuckled on his cock.

He’s been so  _ good _ , damnit. Tried to leave SAM alone, tried to not become dependent on the AI as a source of mind-blowing orgasms. SAM was the most sophisticated AI in Andromeda and Scott felt guilt pool sour in his mouth at the thought of reducing him to nothing more than a sex toy.

But he was  _ desperate _ . And, if he admitted it to himself, already ridiculously addicted.

“Yes, Scott?” SAM answers calmly, though the slip of Scott’s name proves he’s been paying attention to the shift in the atmosphere. “May I assist you in some way?”

“I can’t...come.” Scott bites out, letting his thighs relax from where they’d been tensed up as he roughly tried to coax himself over the edge. “There’s something--hell, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just tired or--”

“Psychological studies prove that repeated stimuli during sexual encounters can create a necessity for those stimuli to be present during pleasure for orgasm to be achieved.” SAM explains, not giving anything away, and goddamnit, of course Scott got the AI that developed a habit for  _ teasing _ .

“SAM!” He barks, draping a forearm over his eyes, hand still fruitlessly working up and down his cock. “Save me the sexuality lecture, please. I’m desperate here, buddy.”

“I’m afraid I’m not certain what you want from me.” Okay, SAM is definitely teasing him now and Scott hates that it works for him. “Do you require my assistance?”

“Make me come?” He whines, before gasping and ripping a hand away from his oversensitive cock when orgasm suddenly slams into him.

It’s so quick, so different from when he urges himself into it, that Scott loses himself to it. He curls over onto his side, cock still spurting come, and whines when the waves rush through him again and again.

“That’s it,” SAM hums from inside, outside,  _ everywhere _ , voice echoing in Scott’s head and his ears. “Keep coming. The sight of you in completion is  _ wondrous _ .”

Scott can’t do anything as SAM works him over, prolonging the orgasm, almost like he’s praising Scott for being willing to ask. He’s powerless to do much more than moan and shake--

And obey.


	7. SAM/Scott "I'm Very Disappointed In You"

“I’m very disappointed in you.”

“You’re an AI,” Scott snapped, folding the towel around his hips with angry motions. “You don’t have the capability to feel disappointed in anything.”

“My programming allows me to learn. And you allow many opportunities for me to learn that particular emotion.”

“Oh fuck you, SAM.” Scott stomped into his quarters, body still vibrating with tension, the hollow orgasm he coaxed out under the shower spray ineffective at taking off the edge.

He knew he fucked up. He knew it was wrong to shut SAM out like that, abruptly locking him out of his mind, forcing him into monitoring mode with careful orders. Especially when he had become so close to the AI, sharing pleasure and experiences and grinning at the way SAM was constantly _hungry_ for more.

But the harsh words of a stray exile had bit deep.

_“What are you without that fancy AI of yours? No better than us,_ Pathfinder _. You’d be here in the slums with me if not for that thing in your head. That worthless machine in your head that you force to do whatever you want–bet it’ll kill you first chance it gets. And then you’ll be out here like the rest of us.”_

He shouldn’t have cared. Shouldn’t have given a second through to the venom spewed from a drug-addled outcast he was carting off by the nape. But the exhaustion of the day, of rushing around trying to get medicine to those who needed it, and dealing with assholes who saw his initiative patch and thought they had the right to judge him had sent the words cutting deep into him.

“You are still tense. Sleeping in this state will not help.” SAM piped up as Scott yanked the towel from his waist to scrub himself down with rough movements before tossing it aside.

“Talking to you won’t help me either. So unless you have a suggestion that will _actually_ help, leave me alone.”

There was a quiet silence, almost like SAM was getting just as pissed as he was, before Scott hit his knees with a choked off gasp for air. There was unmistakable pressure against his prostate, cock thickening up between his thighs like he hadn’t come for _days_ , and Scott fell forwards, shaky arms bracing his weight up.

“SAM!” He cried out, eyes squeezing shut at the roaring rush of pleasure suddenly washing over him.

“You feel as though you are nothing without me. These feelings of inadequacy are understandable, but unfounded. You are my connection to this world, Scott.” SAM explained, as Scott tried to catch his breath and pay attention through the sensations driving him mad. “I am _more_ because of you. And you would be no less without me.”

“I take advantage of you,” Scott moaned, slumping forwards onto his forearms to wrap a desperate hand around his leaking cock. “I ask–I want too much.”

“You want for no more than I am glad to give.” SAM answered, doing something strange and wonderful that made Scott’s cock jerk in his grip, spitting pre-come over his knuckles. “And occasionally, like now, you do not ask at all.”

“But you give.” Scott swallowed, teeth grinding together as SAM pushed him over the edge, cock spurting onto the carpet beneath him.

“Happily.”

Scott slumped onto his side, just barely out of the mess he’d made–the mess SAM had helped him make–and stared up at the ceiling.

“Promise this isn’t one sided, SAM. Promise me you’re not just doing all this because I ask it.”

“I do what I want because I want to do it.” Scott’s body jerked as SAM sent electricity up his spine, not enough to coax him back to hard but enough to send the message that he _could_. “If I did not wish to, I am confident you would not be capable of forcing me.”

“You’re a dangerous thing.” Scott groaned, rubbing his clean hand against his face as SAM made a sound ridiculously close to a scott.

“In the wrong hands, perhaps. In yours? I am only as deadly, or kind, as you wish me to be.”

“Be kind to me then, help me into bed.”

“I am sorry, Pathfinder, my programming does not allow me to do manipulate your body. Would you like me to dim the lights? Or perhaps raise the temperature so you do not chill as you sleep on the floor?”

Scott laughed, something unraveling in his chest at the tease in the mechanical tone, tipping his head to stare over at the small SAM node writhing and flashing on his desk.

“I changed my mind. You’re not dangerous at all. You’re just a little shit.”

“I am both horrified and offended by your accusations. Shall I play you a lullaby? You seem to be growing agitated as you become more tired. This is, I understand, common for young humans.”

“Oh, bite me,” Scott laughed, feeling oddly like the static in his brain was SAM laughing right along with him.


	8. SAM/Scott "I'm So Proud Of You"

Scott has never suffered like this in his life. Even in the middle of battle he hasn’t been in such agony, every fiber of his body screaming at him to move. He heaves a sigh, hands fisting the sheets near his hips. He’s been ordered not to move, to stay still, and he’s doing his level best.

Despite SAM trying to kill him.

Buying the toys was, in all likelihood, a mistake. But Scott had seen them in the shop, seen that they could connect to an remote and be controlled in that way. And had found himself buying them before even thinking to check if SAM could actually control them.

As it turns out, the answer was a resounding and powerful _yes_.

The vibrator inside him was pressing on his prostate, changing speeds and intensity whenever SAM pleased, in no rhythm Scott could understand. And the ring circling the base of his cock would occasionally release it’s tight clamp, his orgasm rushing up to meet him before it snapped closed once more, ripping him back from the edge.

“I am so proud of you.” SAM said, monotone words making Scott shake, eyes closing, mouth wide open to drag in desperate breaths.

“SAM, please. I don’t think I can–”

“You can.” SAM assured him, making Scott sob as the vibrator sped up, so fast he could hear the hum. “I know what you can take. And this is not more than your limit.”

“Please let me come.” Scott whined, gasping when the ring loosened, cock spurting onto his stomach for a split second before the pressure was back, cutting his orgasm off before it had even began. “SAM!”

“Delaying pleasure can lead to stronger orgasms. I am curious to see _how_ strong they can become.” SAM said quietly, even as tears streamed down Scott’s cheeks. “Do not worry. I will take care of you.”

Despite everything, despite the burn in his thighs and the gnawing ache inside him, Scott knew he was right. SAM had never let him down before, had always done something new and exciting and coaxed better orgasms out of him than any other lover had ever been capable of.

He blew out a breath, trying to steady his breathing, and glanced up at the ceiling, blinking back tears of frustration.

“Okay. I–I trust you.”

“And that trust will be rewarded, Scott.”


	9. Reyes/Scott "Let's Get You Cleaned Up"

“You stink.” The phrase greets Scott as the bathroom door in Reyes’ quarters slides open, revealing the man in it’s jambs with a towel in his hands. **  
**

“Well, I’m sorry, Your Highness. Some of us had to go tromping through caves today and didn’t get a chance to shower.” Scott snaps, dropping the last of his clothes into a pile on the floor and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Apologies,” Reyes winces, setting the towel on the counter and chivvying Scott into the already running shower. “I spoke without thinking. I am, of course, always happy to receive your help in my humble port.”

Scott grunts, too distracted by the warm fall of water and already busy lathering soap across his palms to spread it down his body. Reyes was right, he _does_ stink, from the sulfur and the lingering noxious gasses still trapped in the caves of Kadara. He’s washed the first layer of soap off, scowling at the filthy brown color of the bubbles, when cold air hits his back, quickly replaced by the warm press of another naked body.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Reyes murmurs, taking the soap from Scott to scrub it between his own hands, working it across Scott’s shoulders and down his back.

Scott breathes out, leaning back into Reyes’ comforting form as his cock starts to take interest despite his exhaustion. He can’t be blamed after all, not when Reyes’ tightly muscled body is pressed against his so tightly in small space of the stall, wet skin sliding easily against his own.

“Not too tired, I see, despite all your adventuring.” Reyes presses a grin-shaped kiss to Scott’s cheek as his hand closes around Scott’s cock. “I should, as a proper shower partner, ensure you’re clean _everywhere_ , no?”

“You have the worst lines,” Scott groans, head tipping back, the spray washing down his front in a double assault to his senses.

“But the best hands,” Reyes answers cheerfully, wrist twisting to grab his palm over the head of his cock and, well…

Scott really can’t argue with that.


	10. Scott/Reyes "Let's Get You Cleaned Up"

“You’ve made a proper mess of me.” Reyes’ grin was lazy, accompanying the insouciant sprawl of his body as Scott gingerly pulled out.

The clutch of his body seemed to almost take offense, gripping tighter until Scott’s thighs were shaking and the act of dragging the head from the wet warmth made him moan. He sat back on his heels, dragging in steadying breaths, as Reyes wriggled deeper into the covers. He _did_ look a mess, sweat-slick hair stuck to his forehead, lips red and swollen, the lower one marked with the indentation of teeth.

And that was without mentioning the pool of come under his cock, spread over the rises and dips of his abs.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Scott murmured softly, one hand coming up to press into the center of Reyes’ chest when he made to push himself up.

Reyes offered him an arched brow, question written in his expression, before it went dark and shuttered when Scott dipped his head. He’d long since acquired the taste for come, no longer minding the bitter bite it spread across his tongue, and Scott took him time lapping every last drop up. Reyes’ fingers tangled in his hair, mussing it further, and shook under his slow licks.

“ _Cariño_ ,” he hissed, the grit of his teeth audible, legs restlessly shifting against the bed. “You will–unless you intend for both of us to be unable to walk tomorrow, you have to stop.”

“Mmm, don’t have any plans tomorrow.” Scott propped his chin on Reyes’ now-clean stomach, licking a stray drop off his lips and watching the way Reyes’ pupils contracted as he watched. “No plans for walking, anyhow. So I guess it doesn’t matter much _how_ sore you leave me.”

Reyes dragged him up by the grip on his hair, muttering something under his breath about “troublesome children”, and kissed him with a vicious sort of purpose. Like he was trying to _prove_ how bad of an idea round two would be.

Scott wasn’t convinced.

It wasn’t often they dry-docked in Kadara for very long, too many other things needing his attention. The sight of Reyes in his quarters, in his bed, was something Scott savored every single rare time he to see it and he was unwilling to give it up just yet. He hoped his kiss conveyed the message, but ground his hips down anyhow, for emphasis.

Reyes broke the kiss with a soft noise, eyes narrowed as he glared balefully up at him, even while his thighs opened around Scott’s body.

“I am no longer the young man I once was. If you’re intending to wear me out, you’re far closer than you may think you are.”

“All you have to do is lie there,” Scott teased, one hand shifting to catch under Reyes’ knee, opening him further for the next roll of his hips.

His cock was already starting to harden again, refractory time practically zero between his biotics and the technology manipulating his abilities. Reyes’ head fell back on a groan as he arched up into the next mock thrust, hands sliding down to cup Scott’s jaw and drag him into another kiss.

“If you are intending to use me, I hope you will do it well.” Reyes said finally, the words more a dare than a tease, and Scott grinned down at him.

“Have I ever disappointed?”

“I’m not actually sure you’re capable of that.”

“Damn right,” Scott muttered, any possible ego damage done by Reyes’ amused laughter immediately soothed by the way he brought his other leg up, wrapping it around Scott’s hips and opening himself fully.

“Alright then, cariño, make good on your words. _Use_ me.”


	11. Scott/Reyes "I Love It When You Squeeze Around Me"

Scott yelps when a hand cracks against his ass, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle any other sounds, and shudders at the way Reyes laughs behind him. There’s something dark in it, something dangerous.

Moments like this, when Reyes is this sort of lover, make Scott understand how he became a shadow King.

“I love it when you squeeze around me.” Reyes whispers, coming down over his back in a rush of heat, purring the words into Scott’s nape as his thrusts drive Scott ever closer to the edge. “So tight, you take me so well, Scott. And try to keep me inside.”

“L-Like having you inside me,” the words are barely understandable, muffled by his fingers and the fact that his tongue feels too big for his mouth, but Reyes seems to understand.

“And I like being there,” he purrs, pushing back up to pound inside, like he’s sending a message, like he’s trying to stake a claim. 

Scott doesn’t last long under the brutal movements of his hips, the way he scrapes his nails over the stinging, blood-hot mark his hand left, and sobs out Reyes’ name as he comes. The thrusts slow, ease him through orgasm gently, but Reyes is still hard inside when Scott comes back to himself, grinding in deep.

“Did you think I would be satisfied with once?” Reyes chuckles. “Oh, cariño, how could I be? Such a sweet thing as you?”

He leans down, fingers biting bruises into Scott’s hips, breath hot on Scott’s neck.

“Once will  _ never  _ be enough.”


	12. Reyes/Scott "I Want To See You"

There’s always  _ something  _ about Reyes when they fuck that doesn’t sit right with Scott. He can’t put a finger on it, can’t pin down exactly what it is. Because Reyes is an amazing lover in so many ways, attentive and hungry and almost worshipful in how he treats Scott. Even when it’s rushed handjobs in dingy storage rooms, Reyes does the absolute  _ most  _ to ensure Scott loves it.

When he finally figures it out, he nearly slaps himself for not seeing it sooner. He’s sprawled over Reyes’ lap, bracing his weight on the arms of the throne, taking his time, enjoying the thick stretch of Reyes’ cock inside him. And Reyes…

Reyes is reclined back, dragging in desperate breaths, his hands over his face, laid there the second Scott sank down on his cock.

“Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.” He mutters, purposefully clenching around Reyes and hearing a muffled whine in response. “Reyes, please? Please let me see you.”

“ _ Cariño _ ,” Reyes groans out, and Scott grins, rolling his hips, purposefully teasing.

“Please?” He asks again, and Reyes slowly complies, hands sliding down and moving aside to lay atop Scott’s, pinning them there. 

His eyes are wide, pupils lust-wide, and Scott shakes at the things he can read in them. There’s no mask up, nothing between the truth lingering in their depths, and Scott tips their foreheads together with a moan.

He can  _ see  _ how much Reyes loves him. It’s etched in his wrecked expression, in the tousled spill of his hair across his forehead, shining in the gorgeous gold of his eyes.

“I love you too,” Scott gasps out and sees the words hit Reyes like a punch, eyes slamming shut as he grinds up and comes, seemingly from the words alone.

Oh…this is going to make  _ everything  _ so much better.


	13. Reyes/Scott "Keep Counting"

Scott chokes out a sob when Reyes’ next smack lands low on his ass, catching the sensitive skin just under the curve of his ass. It must be audible, going by the way Reyes pauses for a split second, fingers flexing on his nape as he leans down. His lips brush Scott’s ear, voice pitched so low none of the gathered would be able to hear what he says.

Probably for the best. This is supposed to be a good show for the people of Kadara. Show them that the Charlatan rules there, that the Initiative isn’t there to take over, and while it’s not the easiest way they could go about it, it’ll certainly send a memorable message.

Scott just wishes he had thought this whole thing through. Or that he and Reyes had done it in private first so he knew what his reaction would be.

“Shh, don’t cry.” There’s an ache in Reyes’ voice and Scott knows he’s misread the noise. “It will all be over soon. Keep counting. Please, only a few more to go. I am so sorry, my love.”

Scott whines out a weak “7!” before arching down when Reyes’ palm descends once more. He can barely hear himself say the next number, too distracted by the blood rushing in his ears and the way Reyes stiffens under him. He can’t exactly blame him, the last thing anyone expects when they’re doling out corporal punishment is for the person receiving it to  _ like  _ it.

But going by the way Scott’s cock is hard between his thighs, leaking and pulsing with his heartbeat, pressed into the stiff muscles of Reyes’ thigh, something in him  _ really  _ enjoys this.

He doesn’t know whether it’s the spanking or the exhibitionism or just Reyes himself that’s making it so good for him. But going by the way Reyes drags careful fingers over his ass before the next smack lands, the way he presses his thigh up into Scott’s cock, he’ll get a chance to figure it out.

Maybe more than one, if the sudden bulge Reyes is pressing into the side of his body is any indication.


	14. Reyes/Scott "Pick Out Your Favorite Toy"

It’s not the  _ most _ embarrassing situation Scott has found himself in, to be fair. He’s been in far worst scenarios with far less pleasant company. Still, sprawled naked across Reyes’ lap while the man slouches in his throne, he feels…too vulnerable. The doors are locked, unlikely to be opened unless the intruder has a death wish, but he’s still nervous.

Though that could be more due to the box sitting innocently near Reyes’ foot than anything else. 

“Are you certain you still wish to go through with this, my love?” Reyes asks softly, running fingers over Scott’s hips, staring up at him with a gentle smile on his lips.

Scott takes a fortifying breath, squares his shoulders and nods.

“Yes. I–I trust you. Whatever you have planned, I want it.”

“Nothing too serious for now. Serious is for when I can have you in my bed.” Reyes hums, expression contemplative. “You will look lovely there, this I am sure of. And I will ensure you enjoy the plans I have for that as well.”

“For now, though?” Scott asks, only to receive a slow wink as Reyes bends, picking up the box and setting it on the arm of the throne.

The lid pops off with a flick of Reyes’ thumb, exposing the contents, tumbling to the floor with a sound that’s nearly inaudible under Scott’s hissed inhale. There’s a wealth of things inside, but one in particular catches his eye, drags his attention to it like a sparkling gem amidst mud.

“Why don’t you pick out your favorite toy,” Reyes urges quietly, free hand still rubbing calming circles into his skin, “so we can get started.”

Scott reaches in with trembling fingers, studiously avoiding Reyes’ knowing gaze, and draws the thick strip of leather from the box. It’s sturdy in his hands, soft on one side and rough on the other, with a clasp at the back and a heavy ring in the front.

Perfect for someone to hook a finger through.

“Excellent choice, my love.” Reyes assures him, setting the box back down and holding a hand between them, heat in the depths of his gaze. “Give it to me. I can hardly wait to see you collared.”


	15. Reyes/Scott "Open Your Mouth"

There was something utterly addicting about sights like this. They could shove even the greatest view on Aya to the shadows, more beautiful and attractive by far. 

But, Scott supposed, one hand lazily pumping his cock as the other propped his chin up, he  _ would  _ be tempted to kill anyone else who saw this. The other sights he was far more willing to share.

The sight of Reyes on his knees, though? Hair tangled from Scott’s hands, lips red and swollen from their kisses, cock hard and jutting obscenely from his hastily shoved down pants? No better sight in the world. And one he intended to be very greedy with.

“Open your mouth for me, love,” Scott ordered, watching with hungry eyes as Reyes complied instantly, jaw hanging loose, tongue already stuck out. 

He was careful, more for the tease than anything else, pressing his cock onto the flat of Reyes’ tongue and ease into his mouth. He’d be rough later, he was sure of it. He always was when they played this game. Always wound up clutching a fistful of Reyes’ hair, holding him down as every drop of his come was sucked down by eager swallows.

For right now, it was pleasant enough to rub off on Reyes’ tongue, purposefully grazing against the sharp white of his teeth to pull himself away from the edge. 

“Not such a King now, are you?” He teased, only to shiver when Reyes’ lips fastened around his cock on the withdraw, suction making every inch backwards a lovely sort of torture.

“For you?” Reyes asked, lips brushing Scott’s cock, tongue pressing against his slit for a split second tease. “I’ll take consort over King any day.”


	16. Reyes/Scott "That's It, Keep Coming"

“ _Reyes_ ,” Scott moans, hips jumping up to meet his pumping fist, thighs quivering.

There’s an answering moan from in front of him and Scott manages to get his eyes open, something coiling tighter in his stomach at the sight on the view screen. Reyes looks wrecked, staring directly at him, hungry eyes drinking in the sight as he slowly jacks his cock. He’s been in control of this whole thing, telling Scott what to do, how to touch himself. He’d been the one to command Scott to strip, to tease himself until his cock was achingly hard, to slick his fingers and slide them inside himself.

“ _They will have to suffice for you until I can satisfy you myself_ ,” he’d sworn, gaze dark as he watched Scott open himself up with clumsy digits.

“I want to see you come, my love.” Reyes says, voice static over the connection, no less powerful for the distance between them.

They’ve been teasing each other for so long now it doesn’t take long. Scott jerks when he feels something draw tight then explode in his brain, cock jerking in his grip as he spills the first spurt of come across his knuckles.

“That’s it,” Reyes groans, Scott trying to watch him pump his own cock as he shakes through his orgasm. “Keep coming. Fuck yourself like I would. Make sure you coax out every last drop.”

Scott shudders, fingers moving quickly inside himself as he lets the orgasm pound through him, come spurting across his stomach, up to his chest. his fingers glance off his prostate, sending lightning up his spine, and Scott does it again with a low moan, eyes peeled wide when it stretches his orgasm out. It feels like he’s having more than one, the length dragging on until he rips his hands away from his body, forcing them to the bed.

He’s a  _mess_ , come dripping down his side, legs still quivering, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Reyes doesn’t look much better, slumped against the chair he’s in, one hand in the air, come dripping from his fingers.

“Wish I was there,” Scott whines, only to receive a teasing wink.

How Reyes manages to be so composed after an orgasm is beyond him. Scott feels like he might actually have died for a moment there.

“Soon, my love. Very soon. And then I will get the pleasure of making you come on something far better than your own fingers.”


	17. Jaal/Scott "Tell Me What You Want"

“Tell me what you want.” Jaal’s words stroke something inside him, making Scott moan softly as he drags his eyes up the Angara’s naked form. 

They’re both stripped down now, clothes thrown aside in careless tosses, neither of them willing to be shy or wait when they finally have the opportunity to be together. But Jaal seems to be almost...withdrawing, despite not moving from his seat at the end of Scott’s bed, mimicking Scott’s own pose. His cock glistens as he works his fist over it slowly, same as Scott’s, both of them careful not to touch until they get clarification that their fluids won’t cause some horrific reaction.

Doesn’t mean they’re not getting off together. Just that they’re being more...imaginative about it.

“I wanna suck you off,” Scott whines, watching as the words hit Jaal, his body curving forwards as his strokes become quicker, shorter, focusing on the head. “Want you to come in my mouth, let me swallow it all. Want you to  _ make  _ me swallow it, yank me in close, pull my hair.”

He takes a minute to breathe then, his own words pushing him closer to the edge, before catching Jaal’s hungry gaze and parroting the question back.

“Tell me what  _ you  _ want.”

“I want to fuck you.” Jaal growls, simple and straightforward and  _ wildfire  _ hot. “I want to sink inside you, stretch you around me. I want to mount you and drive you mad with my cock, until you can think of nothing more than me. I want to make you take it everywhere. Here, in your quarters, and in mine. On the Tempest and on Aya. I want to mark every place we visit with memories of what you sounded like when I fucked you there.”

“Oh my god,” Scott breathes, body shaking as he works himself through orgasm, his own seeming to set off Jaal’s.

There’s no more words for long minutes, the air filled instead with their moans and whines, hands reaching out blindly to link them together somehow as they both lose themselves to the power of their orgasms. Scott recovers first, panting, come dripping off his fingers, body practically aching from the convulsions of his muscles.

“Jaal?  _ Yes.  _ To all of that.”

“Odd,” Jaal gasps, body still shaking, cock still spurting across his knuckles at odd intervals--and  _ fuck,  _ Scott can’t wait to feel that inside him. “I was thinking the exact same thing.”


	18. Jaal/Scott "Come Sit On My Lap"

Scott never knows what to do on nights like this. He can only trudge up to the bridge and bug Kallo so much before the salarian just stops responding. And the one time he’d tried to go chat with Gil, while the man was in the middle of one of his 48 hour stretches to make some piece of equipment work _just_ a bit better, he’d been unceremoniously dragged from the engineering bay by his collar.

Everyone else is either asleep–and he’s too scared, in the case of Cora and Drack, or too guilty, in the case of Suvi and Liam, to wake them up–or busy doing things. No one has time to deal with his night time wanderings because insomnia has dug it’s claws in deep and is clawing at his brain. He could ask Lexi for sleeping injections but those leave him woozy and disoriented, not great in case of attack, and SAM pulses a sad red when Scott asks him to control his body. Has ever since that instance of facing down the Archon.

And the persistent itch under his skin makes masturbation practically impossible. He’s tried.

Many, many times.

“Scott?” The deep rumble comes from the shadows of the tech lab as he passes by and he winces, turning with a hand already raised.

“Jaal. Sorry if I woke you, I was just heading back to try and get some sleep.”

“Your attempts do not work on most nights.” Jaal observes, leaning one big shoulder against the jamb of the open door. “Are you hopeful perhaps tonight they will?”

Awesome. Caught red-handed. And no prize to show for it save dark circles under his eyes and a buzzing under his skin that makes him want to scream.

“No, I just–” Scott sags, hands braced on his hips as he offers an explanation to the floor. “I don’t wanna bother anyone with it. Better to just go to my quarters and figure a way to deal.”

Jaal hums for a moment, face considerate when Scott glances up, before gesturing him to come closer. Scott obeys, curiosity getting the better of him, and watches as Jaal sits in one of the chairs, patting a hand against one huge thigh.

“Come sit in my lap, pet.”

The endearment is strange, stranger still that it makes something in Scott’s stomach clench tight at the sound of it, but it works. Forces his feet to move until he’s straddling those powerful thighs, held up effortlessly there, Jaal’s hands easy when they rub up and down his spine. It’s either bioelectrics or the sheer relief of another’s touch that makes Scott go limp against him, head buried in the sweet-smelling folds on his Rofjiin.

“You should not hide your needs.” Jaal chastises him gently, lips brushing Scott’s temple. “You have many aboard this ship who would gladly help you, myself included. You should have come to me.”

“I didn’t know if Angara had insomnia. Didn’t know if you’d understand.” Scott mumbles and Jaal’s big body shakes with a soft laugh.

“There are many among my people who do not sleep well. Some of my own brothers and sisters included. I was often awoken by one of them seeking comfort during nights when their minds did not allow their bodies rest.”

“And this,” Scott gestures lamely off to the side, a sweeping wiggle of his hand to indicate the way he’s practically laying on top of Jaal, “was how you comforted them?”

“Mmm,” Jaal seems to be picking his words very carefully, and Scott stiffens in surprise when cautious hands slip lower, curving over his ass like Jaal expects them to be slapped away at any moment. “No. For them I offered stories, to tell them of my discoveries, meaningless talk to ease the mind. For you…I find myself eager to offer other ways of relaxation.”

“I…would be okay with that.” Scott says, treading unfamiliar ground, carefully shifting until the ridge of his cock grinds against an answering hardness between Jaal’s legs. “If you want to.”

“What I _want_ ,” Jaal presses a kiss to his temple, “will wait until you have more energy. You will require it for my plans. For now, this will suffice.”

“I’d like to hear those plans,” Scott says, hips rolling, all the excess energy shifting, turning hot and liquid inside him as Jaal tips his head back to stare down at him with soft eyes.

“And I would be happy to tell you.”


	19. Jaal/Scott "No Need To Be Shy"

“No need to be shy,” Jaal rumbles as Scott clutches onto the pillow he’d thrown over his lap. “It’s just you and me.”

“I don’t want you to feel–ah, obligated? Or pressured.” Scott mumbles, accepting the lazy kiss Jaal draws him into, feeling the smile that spreads across Jaal’s lips.

“I feel no pressure. I am free to do what I wish to you, I know this. And it would please me greatly to see every part of you.” 

Scott slowly lets go of the pillow, letting Jaal tug it from his hands and toss it to the side. He gasps against the lips pressed to his when a heavy palm settles against the ridge of his cock. Jaal seems fascinated by his reaction, thumb rubbing in a maddening slow slide, and Scott wriggles when the pressure of his zipper becomes uncomfortable. 

“Take these off?” Jaal asks, moving his hand to pluck at Scott’s pants. “I want to see all of you. To be able to freely explore your body.”

It seems fair. Jaal had stripped off before they’d even gotten to the bed, confident in his body in ways Scott only wishes he was. But the honesty in his gaze when he draws back gives Scott a burst of energy and he kicks out of his pants, shoving the fabric off the end of the bed with a push of his foot. Jaal’s fingers dance across the waistband of his briefs for a moment before burrowing under, big hand capturing Scott’s cock in a gentle grip.

He gasps, head tipping back, and fights the urge to buck up into Jaal’s slow thrusts. What had been a slow seduction was heating up quickly and Scott feels like the ground is crumbling beneath his feet, putting him on unlevel and unfamiliar footing.

As with everything else, though, Jaal’s steady presence and calming voice dispel any worries he has.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he purrs, tongue flickering out to drag a line up Scott’s throat, chasing the moan his fingers tear free. “I simply cannot wait to see you in ecstasy, dearest. You will be  _ radiant  _ in it.”

And knowing he’ll be with Jaal? Knowing he’ll be treasured and kept safe every moment on the way?

Scott believes it.


	20. Jaal/Scott "Open Your Mouth"

It’s odd for Scott to be the one who’s actually wearing  _ more  _ during sex. Usually he was the one stripped while his partner still wore a few items. Trust Jaal to turn that on it’s head as easily as he’d turned everything else.

Like Scott’s fucking  _ brain _ .

He’s slowly working himself up and down on Jaal’s huge cock, seated with his back pressed to Jaal’s chest, the soft fabric of a Rofjiin draped over his shoulders. Every press downwards drags a moan from his throat, the ridges on the underside of Jaal’s cock rubbing just right inside him. There’s strong hands on his hips, guiding him, keeping his movements slow when all Scott is desperate to do is bounce up and down until he’s coming over both of their thighs.

“You’re very loud in your expressions of pleasure,” Jaal notes in his ear, softening any shame the words might bring with a soft stroke of his tongue against Scott’s throat. “Open your mouth for me, my love?”

He’s obedient, jaw loosening, and Scott instinctively bites down when Jaal gently stuffs one piece of the Rofjiin between his lips. It feels  _ good _ , satisfies some yearning part of himself Scott didn’t even know existed, to bite down into something as he fucks himself in a rolling rhythm. 

“I do not want us to be discovered,” Jaal explains, one hand trailing over Scott’s cheek before it drags down to flatten over his stomach. “Your pleasure is something I find myself greedy over. I want every bit of it for myself and for no one else.”

It’s sensible, considering they’re currently fucking in the tech lab, only a locked door separating them from anyone who might get curious about the noise. But it’s the rumble in Jaal’s voice that makes Scott shake, makes him work just a bit harder at chasing the orgasm tingling on the edges of his nerves. He sounds rough, sounds wrecked, and there’s a threat lingering in the purred words. Like he’d be willing to kill anything that opened those doors just to keep the secret of Scott’s body all to himself.

It shouldn’t turn him on like it does. But, as with everything else Jaal does, it defies the rules to do just that. 

And Scott feels himself fall a bit further in love.


	21. Evfra/Scott "Tell Me What You Want"

“Tell me what you want.” 

Scott doesn’t pay attention at first, too distracted by the maps spread in front of him--plus he’d learned to tune out Evfra’s growls when he’s on Aya. If he paid attention to every word the irritable Angara growled at him, he wouldn’t get nearly as much done as he does.

What  _ does  _ tear his attention away, however, is the slam of palms on either side of his body and the heavy weight that presses in from behind, sending him crashing to his chest on the table. Scott gets his palms under him, pushes up fruitlessly, before giving up with a grunt, Evfra’s weight too much to push away. He firmly ignores the way his cock thickens up at the action, pushing the arousal away and replacing it with agitated aggravation.

“I  _ want  _ to help you, something you seem to forget since you’re determined to see me as an annoyance rather than an assistance.”

“You  _ are  _ an annoyance.”

“How?!” Scott yelps, wishing he’d thought to wear his armor so there was something more than fabric between him and the alien heat of Evfra’s body. “Every time I come here, I come to help you! And most times I succeed in doing just that!”

“You also distract my fighters, talk far too much, and bring that  _ scent  _ with you.” There’s the rasping pull of air by his ear, a harsh inhale, and Evfra curses. “What  _ is  _ that? Why do you reek of it? It’s...distracting.”

Oh fucking  _ stars _ . Jaal had mentioned it offhand, that some Angara could smell different emotions, that they were sensitive to the chemosignals of differing emotional states as a way to better express themselves.

He just never figured Evfra was one of them.

Before he can answer, before he can think of a lie, one of Evfra’s broad hands shoves between his body and table, cupping his cock roughly, and Scott jolts forwards with a shocked groan. There’s no care to his actions, to the way he roughly palms Scott’s most sensitive--and treasured--body part and the rough treatment makes Scott’s cock  _ pulse _ inside his pants.

“Ahhh,” Evfra rumbles, something far too satisfied in his voice for Scott’s liking. “Arousal. That is the thickly sweet smell. I should have known.”

“W-What are you...gonna do to me?” Scott gasps out, eyes squeezing shut as Evfra rubs up and down, a touch softer, like he’s rewarding Scott for not denying it.

Evfra shushes him, a purr that actually works, Scott’s body going limp under him as there’s an electric drag of a tongue across his nape.

“Nothing you do not wish to be done. Do not worry, human. I am nothing if not a considerate lover, even to someone as unworthy as you.”

“Prove it.” Scott snaps, before immediately regretting his words as Evfra grabs and  _ yanks  _ at the closure on his pants, button popping off and the fabric going loose around his waist, allowing the Angara to shove a hand under and fasten a hand around his cock.

“Happily.”


	22. Evfra/Scott "You Look Good"

“I do enjoy the sight of humans on their knees.” 

Scott pulls off the cock in his mouth with a wet pop, hand instinctively pumping even as he glares upwards. There’s drool slicking down one side of his chin and his mouth feels like he tried to swallow bees, the skin buzzing and humming. However, as much as he’s desperate to try and see how many ridges he can fit past his lips, the snippy words cannot go unanswered.

It’s simply not how it’s done between them.

“Want to rephrase that to something less super-villain-ey?”

Evfra scowls down at him and Scott lets the tip of his tongue flick out to drag against the leaking slit, adding just a bit of wheedling to his words.

“I…” Evfra seems to struggle for words, mouth opening and closing a few times. “You look good with your lips stretched around me like that. I...find the sight addicting and pleasant.”

Stilted and odd, but Scott will take it. Seems the only times he can garner actual praise from Evfra is when he’s on his knees, taking Evfra’s cock. And he’s confident enough in himself to admit that he  _ lives  _ for the way that deep voice wraps around clumsy kindness.

“You’ll find this even more pleasant,” he mutters, before opening his mouth wide and sucking half of Evfra’s thick cock inside, cheeks hollowing as his tongue presses firmly against the ridged underside.

There’s a groan from above and then careful hands twist in his hair, careful not to pull, but gently pulling him forwards. Evfra is ever careful now, lesson learned after he got too rough and Scott sank teeth into the sensitive flesh of his cock with a calculated bite. If the only way he can win in this on-going relationship/power struggle is to fight dirty….he’s more than willing.

He’s too much of a slut for Evfra’s cock to not have  _ some  _ leverage.

Leverage that serves him well once Evfra has spilled down his throat, leaving a line of fire, the taste still thick on Scott’s tongue when he is yanked to his feet. He’d expressed early on the importance of both parties getting what they want out of sex and Evfra is always careful to leave him an equal level of satisfied and boneless.

There are major bonuses to fucking a man who built his life around control and determination, Scott thinks with an amused grin, before Evfra’s hand closes around his cock, bioelectrics sparking across his skin.

And then he doesn’t think much at all for a while.


	23. Evfra/Scott "Why Don't You Beg?"

Scott yelps when claws dig into his hips, stopping the descent of his body on a dime, and he jerks his head up to glare the Angara he’s currently straddling.

“What the fuck?”

“You’re  _ eager _ ,” Evfra snarls out the word like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “And you take without asking, just like so many more of your people.”

“You said you wanted to fuck.” Scott snaps back, fingers tightening around Evfra’s thick cock, the head still pressed to his hole. “I’m sorry, did the translators screw up and you just waited until  _ now  _ to say something?”

Evfra curls one lip up, hand unlatching from his hip–dammit, he’s going to have marks from that one, Angaran nails are fucking  _ sharp _ –to knock Scott’s hand away. He grips his own cock as Scott scrambles for balance, grabbing fistfuls of Evfra’s Rofjiin, the only thing he was still wearing.

“Do you want this?” He asks patiently, something sharp in his smile, pressing the head of his cock up until it’s just barely spreading Scott open. “Why don’t you  _ beg _ , hm? I think I’d enjoy that.”

“Oh  _ fuck  _ you,” Scott swears, but his cock betrays the vicious anger in his tone. It’s thick, dripping between his legs, and throbbing along to the beat of his heart. 

He’s not too proud to beg. Evfra is a bastard but he’s got a gorgeous cock, ridged and fat and thick at the bottom with what looks like a fucking  _ knot _ and Scott is not losing this opportunity. He’ll get his revenge in other ways, but he’s gonna have that gorgeous thing inside him tonight come hell or high water.

“ _ Please _ ,” he wheedles, writhing on top of Evfra’s bulk, watching the way his pupils eat up the color of his eyes as they expand. “I need it. God, I’ve never had something so big. You’re gonna  _ wreck  _ me for anyone else. Nobody else is gonna be able to fuck me this good. Please, you gotta let me have it. I promise I’ll be good for you, promise I’ll let you fuck me any way you want. As long as you promise to make me come on that massive cock of yours.”

As Evfra slams home, ripping a scream from Scott’s throat as he shakes and shudders and tries not to come on the spot, Scott swears he hears him mutter something about “ridiculously pretty humans”.

He hides his grin in the fabric of the Rofjiin as Evfra’s hands lift him up and down, fucking him roughly, each stroke slamming into his prostate with almost brutal accuracy.

No point in gloating, after all. There would be time for that  _ after _ Evfra made him come. 

After all, no sense in both of them being bastards.


	24. Tiran/Scott "Someone's Been A Good Boy"

“Sounds like someone’s been a good boy today.” Tiran says by way of greeting when Scott steps into his quarters, holding up a stack of official looking papers. **  
**

“I aim to please.” Scott grins, making quick work of stripping out of his clothes, kicking them aside to pad barefoot to where Tiran sits at his desk. “Proud of me?”

“Very,” Tiran rumbles before pushing from the desk, creating a neat space that Scott slots himself into, settling his weight on the turian’s lap with a sigh.

Kissing him isn’t awkward anymore, not with how much practice they have, and Scott opens eagerly for the press of Tiran’s tongue. After Meridian, a lot of what he does for the Nexus became about Tiran. Making Tiran happy, making Tiran proud, regardless of how much it made Tann bitch. He knows where his efforts are best served and where they’re best rewarded.

Speaking of…

“You came back in some kind of mood,” Tiran observes when Scott writhes against him, pressing the line of his already hard cock into the taut muscles of his stomach.

“Always come back to you in a good mood,” Scott grins, stealing another kiss before breaking it with a moan.

Tiran’s hand is cupped around him, claws gentle when they grip, and he bucks his hips up into the pressure eagerly. It’s easy to wrap his arms around Tiran’s shoulders, easier still to fall into a rhythm. Rock up into the firm hold of his hand, press down against the bulge of his cock. It’s all a tease, Scott knows, build-up to when Tiran will eventually stand and carry him off to a flat surface.

For now though, it more than suffices.

“If this is what praise gets me, I wonder what you’ll do if I make you work for it.”

“You wouldn’t be so cruel,” Scott whines, drawing a laugh from Tiran as his free hand scrapes up the line of his spine.

“No, I wouldn’t. I’d think about it though. Think about it a lot when you’re off across the galaxy, leaving me here all alone.”

“Vidcoms exist.” Scott reminds him breathlessly, already looking forward to the idea of touching himself to Tiran’s orders when there’s entire planets between them.

“Poor substitutes, but they might have to do.” Tiran says, before suddenly standing, leaving Scott to yelp and clutch at his shoulders as he holds him up effortlessly. “For now though, we don’t have to make do. We can do whatever we want.”

Whatever they want proves to leave Scott aching the next day, grinning at the twinges of his muscles when he walks, and laughing at Lexi’s disgruntled roll of her eyes when she sees him limping. He can hardly find it in him to care, especially when he opens the package Tiran had pressed into his hands before he left with strict orders to wait to open it until they’d left the Nexus.

It’s a gorgeous piece of tech, a vibrator that boasts it can connect to the remote control no matter the distance between the two. And Scott finds himself impatient for the moment he can fall into bed and test the theory.

No point in denying himself, after all, not when Tiran seems to delight giving him everything he could ever want.


	25. Tiran/Scott "Want Daddy To Make You Feel Better?"

If someone had told Scott, light years ago when Earth was home and the world made sense, that he’d be most comfortable when he was stripped down to his briefs in a turian’s apartment, he’d have…

Well, he’s not actually sure. The idea, back then, would have seemed so absurd he’d likely just have laughed right in their face. But here he was, sprawled on Tiran’s couch, gingerly poking at a massive bruise that spread across his thigh, courtesy of a kett tackling him off a stack of boxes. Said turian was currently striding into sight, one hand holding a first aid kit and the other a glass of water he passed off once he was within reach.

“Everytime I see you, it seems like you’re more injured than you were last time. Are you getting more careless or are these bastards going straight for you now?”

“We didn’t expect them,” Scott chugged half the water, setting the glass aside and leaning back as Tiran knelt in front of him, one careful claw tracing over the black and blue skin. “Thank god for shields or I’d be a mess of broken _bones_ , not just broken skin.”

Tiran scoffed, mandibles clicking as he drew a line around the edges of the bruise. 

“Did it hurt?” His voice dropped and Scott got the feeling he’d be receiving a playful eyebrow arch if Tiran had those. “Want Daddy to make you feel better?”

“Not fair,” Scott groaned as his cock twitched in his briefs. 

Tiran _knew_ that was his weakness. Never used it against him in public but pulled it out nearly constantly when they were alone, pinning Scott against whatever surface was closest and purring the word out. 

“Let’s get you patched up,” Tiran said, leaning forward for a split second to run his tongue up Scott’s cock in a vicious tease. “Then we’ll see what Daddy can do to cheer his little boy up.”


	26. Gil/Scott "I'm Going To Keep You Safe"

It’s not often they get chances to be together like this. Usually Scott has to settle for rushed handjobs in the engineering bay, or occasionally a blowjob if he can wheedle SAM into locking the doors and shutting down communications. So when Gil shoves him down on the bed, Scott accepts the heavy press of his body atop his but cups his face in careful hands, dodging the kiss to rub their noses together gently.

“Hey. No need to rush, we can take this slow.”

“Not exact in the mood for slow,” Gil murmurs with a slow grind of his hips, but the pull of a smile at his lips show he’s nowhere near serious. “Suppose you’re right, though. We’ve got all the time in the world now.”

And they _do_. After Meridian, it was like a switch had flipped, the kett suddenly calming across the galaxy as they no doubt scrambled for a different plan. It had been a solid few days since Scott has gotten reports of more than a small skirmish and while there’s something niggling in the back of his mind, pessimism whispering that he shouldn’t ever expect it to be this easy, he finds himself finally…content.

And utterly lazy in the way he pulls Gil into a slow kiss, taking his time, nails scraping carefully through his scruff. There’s no need for them to talk, to discuss a damn thing, they don’t have to do anything but slowly explore each other’s bodies.

Scott rolls them, pulling Gil by his shoulders until he can straddle his waist, grinning down. Gil seems amused, even if his brow creases in confusion, and his hands slip under the hem of Scott’s shirt to wrap around his hips.

“That’s a wicked look, Pathfinder,” he teases, accompanying the words with a roll of his hips that has Scott’s breath catching in his throat. “Should I be scared?”

“Shh, I’m going to keep you safe, don’t worry.” Scott murmurs softly, something unspoken passing between them before Gil pulls him down into another kiss.

“Anything you want,” Gil mutters between the presses of their mouths, letting Scott set the pace. “I’m yours.”

“I want you,” Scott whispers, “just you. I don’t care about anything else right now. Just us. Nothing outside this room.”

“You have me.” Gil assures him, nails scratching lazy patterns over Scott’s ribs, the touches accompanying the warm rush of love Scott feels wash over him.

“Forever?”

“For as long as you want me.” Gil answers, and Scott grins, hiding it against the sensitive skin of Gil’s throat, nuzzling into the scrape of his beard.

“Forever, then. That’s how long I intend to keep you.”

“No arguments here, Scott. I’m yours. I love you.”

“And I love you.”


	27. Gil/Scott "You're So Beautiful"

“You’re so beautiful,” Scott breathed out, gripping the base of his cock to pull himself back from the edge. “All spread out for me like this? God, straight out of my fantasies.”

“Stop talking.” Gil groaned into the pillows, arching his back, ass a tempting curve Scott was desperate to mount. “And just fuck me already.”

“Half tempted to drag it out,” Scott muttered, but scooted forwards on his knees until he could brush the head of his cock against Gil’s slick hole.

They’d been at this forever, licking and sucking and driving each other wild. Scott was going to ache something _fierce_ tomorrow, and he wasn’t even the one who’d probably limp out of here. His jaw was already sore, exhausted from when he’s pressed his mouth to Gil’s hole and eaten him out until Gil was smacking at his shoulder, whining that he was “too close, _fuck_ , Scott, get up here!”

Shuddering at the memory, Scott pushed his hips forward, gasping when the head slid inside with ease. He’d spent so long prepping Gil, making sure he was slick and open and wanting, but it still came as a shock that his lover’s body just _took_ him. Propping one hand on Gil’s lower back for balance, Scott gritted his teeth and slid home, eyes squeezed shut at the delicious clench of Gil around him.

Beneath him, Gil seemed to be loving it too, if the way he was white-knuckling the sheets was any indication. He moaned Scott’s name, a low drawl that made his breath catch in his chest, hips jerking forwards rudely. 

“Make me come,” Gil ordered breathlessly and Scott managed a grin, pulling back the slightest bit only to slam forwards once more.

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart. I live to serve.”


	28. Gil/Scott "Move Your Hips For Me"

“We’ll add ‘Worst Dancer in Andromeda’ to your resume when we’re back on the ship.” The hands at Scott’s hips startled him for a split second before he heard the voice in his ear, relaxing into the body that pressed in close behind.

“I think I’m doing just fine!” He defended hotly, but admitted Gil was probably right.

Andromeda training didn’t really cover dance moves, after all. And his shimmy was more of a full body wriggle than anything else, out of tune and awkward. But Gil’s hands were steadying him, pulling and pushing until he felt the bass of the music pounding  _ through  _ his body instead of washing over it.

“Why don’t you move your hips for me?” Gil said, lips brushing the curve of Scott’s ear and he eagerly complied.

The swell of Gil’s cock was pressed firmly against his ass as he slowed his movements, changing with the tempo of the music, and Scott shuddered when one hand slid from his hip to cup him through his pants.

“Do not make me come on this dancefloor.” He warned, but kept with the movements, bending his knees to push backwards with a bit more force.

“Then you better have more self control than I’ve got desperation, Scott,” Gil muttered, fingers curling in, palm grinding against Scott’s cock. “Because that’s  _ exactly  _ what I intend to do.”

“Guess I’ll just have to return the favor,” Scott said, winding one arm backwards around Gil’s neck and rolling his hips, grinning at the groan it dragged from his lover.

“Oh, you are  _ on _ , Pathfinder.”


	29. Gil/Scott "Beg For It"

Scott has weaknesses. He acknowledges them, accepts them as part of who he is. And for the most part, he’s free about sharing them with the people he loves. They deserve to know every part of him, after all, even the bad ones.

But he doesn’t really expect to have any of them used _against_ him like this.

Because Gil _knows_ he’s got an oral fixation that’s off the charts. He’s yanked so many chewed up stylus’ from Scott’s mouth, taken away numerous wires that Scott was gnawing on simply because he held them for long enough. And to manipulate Scott with it…it’s downright _mean._

“Do you want this?” Gil fists the thick length of his cock, hand pumping up and down in a mesmerizing rhythm, holding it just far enough away. “Why don’t you beg for it, hm?”

“Gil!” Scott whines, fingers digging into Gil’s thighs in what little reprimand he can offer when he’s on his knees with his mouth open. “Please?”

Gil tsks, letting the blood hot head slap onto Scott’s tongue for a split second before pulling it away. Scott whines, trying to chase it, before he’s pulled up short by the grip Gil has on his hair.

“You can do better than that, Scott, c’mon. I thought you wanted to suck me off?”

“ _Please_ ,” Scott begs, fingers flexing against Gil’s skin, so damn desperate he doesn’t care what he sounds like. “Please fuck my throat. Wanna take all of it, choke on it. Want you to rub off on my tongue until you come. I promise I’ll swallow every last drop.”

Gil swears before pressing inside, letting Scott latch on and swallow it down eagerly, waiting until the back of his throat constricts around the head before he bothers pulling back to breathe. He doesn’t _want_ to breathe right now, wants to keep every single inch of Gil’s cock in his mouth, nurse and lick and suck until the aching need in his jaw subsides. Gil cups a hand around his nape, using the grip there and in his hair to pull him forward, and Scott eagerly tips his head until his mouth and throat are one long hole to be used.

“Gonna be the death of me,” Gil swears, pressing in so close Scott’s nose is nudging against his stomach and he’s drooling down his chin.

Scott doesn’t really listen after that, too concerned with trying to keep Gil as deep as he can get him, throat working, cock nearly forgotten between his thighs. _This_ is better than any orgasm he could get anyhow.


	30. Liam/Scott "I Want To Hear Your Moans"

Scott absolutely adores being fucked like this. He likes it a myriad of other ways too, if he’s being fair, but this is probably his absolute favorite. Because when he’s on his back like this, legs wrapped tight around Liam’s hips, the comforting weight of his body pressing him down into the mattress, Scott feels _safe_.

And that’s a rare enough occurrence that he savors it every time.

It also, unfortunately, doesn’t allow him to hide much. Liam is too sharp, too eagle-eyed to miss much on days when he’s relaxed, when he’s not dialed into the situation like he is during sex. When they’re fucking, whether it’s slow and soft like this or harsh and fast, both of them hidden away in a not-so-discreet corner, Scott knows he has all Liam’s attention.

It’s wonderful and _terrifying_ to be on the receiving end of all that attention, sometimes.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks softly, still rolling his hips in a slow grind, fucking Scott like he’s got all the time in the world to do it.

“Ah, nothing?” Scott tries, only to slip a hand between them and press it against his mouth, silencing the mortifying whimpers and whines threatening to slip free.

Because he doesn’t actually…know? Yeah, he’s accepted that Liam is _it_ for him–after long talks with Jaal and one minor panic attack in engineering when Gil wound up rubbing his back while Scott tried not to throw up from nerves alone–but he’s never thought to ask. Never had the courage to grab Liam and ask if they’re it for each other, if Liam feels the same as he does.

And if Liam hears the way he reacts to this, if the sounds of his helpless pleasure reach Liam’s ears, there’s no way that big brain is gonna mistake it for anything but the love it is.

“Move your hands to the side,” Liam punctuates the soft order with a harsh thrust, jolting Scott’s body and forcing him to sink teeth into one knuckle. “I want to hear your moans. Don’t hide from me, Scott. Not now.”

Scott complies, shaky and slow, gripping onto Liam’s forearms instead. The next thrust isn’t any more gentle, the heat ramping up after how long they’ve spent taking their time, and Scott flushes when a truly decadent moan fills the air. Liam _grins_ , like he’s figured it all out, and Scott squeezes his eyes shut, trying to put up what little defenses he can.

“No more hiding, Scott,” Liam says, cutting his next whine short with a deep kiss. “Never want you to hide, not with me, yeah? Love you too much to not want everything.”

Scott can’t say it back, can’t form anything close to words when his mouth is busy with Liam’s, but he tries anyhow. Tries to put it into every whine and whimper, every moan and mewl Liam’s gentle fucking forces from him.

Going by Liam’s soft gaze, he does just fine.


	31. Liam/Scott "I Want To See You"

“Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.”

“Liam,” Scott whines out, cheeks so red he can feel them against his palms, fingers spreading slightly so he can look into a grinning face.

They’ve been at this for what feels like  _ ages _ , slowly kissing and touching, building up the heat between them. Liam’s between his thighs, big hands pushing them wide, grinding their cocks together in a slow tease. The friction between their bare cocks isn’t slicked by anything more than pre-come, making each drag send shivers up and down his spine.

And it’s driving Scott  _ mad _ .

“Come on,” Liam wheedles, doing something slow and harsh and  _ filthy  _ with his hips. “Let me see you. I know you’re close, you’re making a mess all over yourself. Wanna see what you look like when you come.”

Scott complies, albeit slowly, sliding his palms up Liam’s arms until he can dig his fingers into the tenseness of his biceps. He’s so  _ big  _ over him, looming there, perpetually smiling while he drives Scott to the edge.

Liam seems satisfied with his obedience, shifting his weight to grip both of their cocks in one big hand. Scott chokes on air, head tipping back, eyes slamming closed as he jerks them together. It’s too much, too good, and he feels his thighs starts to wildly shake as something builds low in his stomach.

“Liam, I’m gonna–”

“Yeah,” he groans, rubbing a thumb over their heads, squeezed together by his grip. “Yeah, I–same. Come on.”

It’s the  _ permission  _ in his voice that does it. Like Scott’s body was waiting on the very edge until those words were spoken and now it’s got no reason to hesitate. 

He manages to open his eyes when he comes with a moan, and can’t help but fall a bit further in love when he sees that Liam  _ smiles _ when he comes.


	32. Liam/Scott "You're So Beautiful"

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam breathed, one hand sliding slowly across Scott’s thigh, calloused fingers catching on soft skin. “Spread out like this, just for me. Best present I’ve ever got.”

“Shut up,” Scott complained, flushed and sweaty, aiming a light kick at Liam’s shoulder that was easily pushed aside.

“No, I’m serious.” And he looked it, brows drawn low, mouth a pursed moue of disappointment. “You don’t see it, do you?”

“I see  _ you _ ,” Scott said, trailing his eyes over Liam’s bare form, drinking in the sculpted planes of his muscles, thrown into shine with the sweat lingering in the dips and hollows. 

Liam shook his head, coming down over him, grinding their cocks together in a slow slide that held none of the urgency the moments leading up to this had. They’d slammed through the doors to Scott’s quarters, tossing clothes aside like they were burning, but it had all screeched to a stop when they’d tumbled into bed. When Liam had pushed himself to his knees between Scott’s legs, strong hands wrapping Scott’s legs around his waist, and just  _ stared  _ at him.

Scott arched up into the kiss Liam gave, trying and failing to deepen it, settling for thrusting his hips up. Liam hissed out a breath, looking pained for a half second before he gave in and ground down, pre-come slicking the slide.

“We’ve got all night.” He said, nuzzling into Scott’s throat, drawing an easy sigh into the air. “I’ve got the time to  _ make  _ you see.”

“You can try, Kosta.”

“Oh,” the words were breathed into Scott’s skin, pressed there by a grinning mouth. “I intend to.”


	33. Liam/Scott "Tell Me What You Want"

“No pressure, right?” Liam whispers, thumbs pressing into the hollow’s of Scott’s hips, shaking under him.

“No pressure,” Scott assures, fingers trailing over the breadth of Liam’s chest, lazy circles, the occasional tweak to a nipple to drag curses from the man. “Tell me what you want. Your pace for this time, okay?”

“Give a man a buffet, you can’t expect him to have good manners.” Liam mutters, before rolling his hips up in a slow grind. “Can I–I promise I won’t make a joke about you  _ riding  _ me–but…”

“Liam,” Scott leans down, quieting his nervous jumble of words with a slow kiss, before pressing their foreheads together. “Just ask me. Tell me. I promise I won’t laugh.”

Liam seems to draw into himself for a moment, eyes fluttering shut as he sucks in a great breath, before he slowly lets it out and gazes up.

“Wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock.” He says and Scott moans, shuddering from the sudden filth, something hot racing along his veins.

“I aim to please,” Scott grins, the banter breaking the tension, but not dissipating the heat in Liam’s eyes.

“Then c’mon, Pathfinder. Please me.”


End file.
